panem_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Posy Hawthorne
Posy Hawthorne is a 15-year-old District Wanderer, originally from District 12. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Posy Hawthorne was born on May 2, to Hazelle Hawthorne, a widowed mother with 3 other boys named Rory, Vick, and Gale. Posy was the youngest, and also the only girl. Her family was very poor, and her older brother Gale hunted and brought them game for their family to survive. Posy was sweet and a bit of a girly-girl growing up. Her favorite color was bright pink, and she often imagined living in the luxurious capital. When she was only 5, District 12 got bombed. Posy was distraught, and most of her friends were killed. She lived in District 13 for a year with her mother, waiting for the rebellion to be over. She was never let outside, and Posy didn't have any real friends. She became shy and quiet, and Posy became interested in reading. Every night Hazelle would read to Posy. One night, Hazelle went out to help fight in the rebellion and was killed. When the rebellion was over, Gale took Rory, Vick, and Posy to live with him in District 2. Her mother's death didn't affect Posy very much, because Posy was never extremely close with Hazelle. The only prominent woman in her life had been Katniss, who often took care of Posy when Posy was younger and always cared for her. Posy was 7 when Gale took her to District 2, and Posy didn't have any real friends there, either. Because Posy didn't have any real friends, Posy talked to Katniss through letters and writing. Gale realized that Posy was lonely, and one day he took her out hunting with him. Gale taught Posy how to hunt, and Posy was amazing at it. As she grew older, Posy slowly turned into a younger version of Katniss, and it killed Gale to see his younger sister slowly morph into his lost love. Gale slowly started going mad seeing Posy like Katniss. One day, Gale went completely insane. He would scream at Rory, Vick, and Posy. One day, when Posy was just 11, she decided that she had enough of Gale screaming at her, so she ran away. Posy ran far away into the woods with nothing but a small trunk and her bow and arrows. She hated killing animals, but since it was the only way Posy could survive, she needed to. Posy soon found out that there were other people like her, wandering around in the woods, having no where to go. They were called the "District Wanderers", and Posy became one of them. They were like a tribe, and they all worked together to hunt and travel. Posy would record all of her adventures and the places she traveled into a small journal she kept. The District Wanderers said that Posy had a natural talent for writing. They also said that she had a natural talent for taming wild animals. She would tame wild horses for the District Wanderers to ride on. Posy lives a good life as a District Wanderer, and she has no regrets. What Posy doesn't know, however, is that Gale is going even more mad since his little sister ran away. Personality Posy isn't a little girl like she was back in District 13. She's tough, and has adapted to the ways of a District Wanderer. She is a bit of a tomboy, and is very rebellious. Posy is described as being just like Katniss, which is very accurate. Posy cares for her other tribe members, and has proven she is better on a team than on her own. She is very resourceful, but only shoots game if it's very necessary. Posy has a special connection with animals, and is extremely good at taming them. Appearance Posy has a very rugged appearance, with wavy dark brown hair, tan skin, freckles, and chocolate brown eyes. She is very muscular and tall, being 5'7. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Posy is very good at taming animals. *Posy has a talent for writing. *Posy is better with a team than on her own. *Posy os very rugged. *Posy is described to be just like Katniss. *Posy is good at hunting. *Posy only hunts when it's necessary. Family PosyGale.jpg|Gale, 29, Posy's older brother PosyVick.jpg|Vick, 22, Posy's older brother PosyRory.jpg|Rory, 17, Posy's older brother PosyHazelle.jpg|Hazelle, deceased, Posy's mother Gallery Posy2.jpg Posy3.jpg Posy4.jpg Posy5.jpg Posy6.jpg Posy7.jpg Posy8.jpg Posy9.jpg